The guys' plan
by Emiline0019
Summary: The guys try to get Jane and Maura together. Warning this does contain Femslash! So anyone who does not like don't read. This is a Jane/Maura pairing, not a Frankie/Maura. I just needed to make that clear.
1. The plans

Everyone could see the chemistry between Jane and Maura. They just did not seem to be ready quite yet to make it "official," even if they were more of a couple then most married couples.

This made Korsak, Frost, and Frankie decide that it was about time someone stepped in, and helped the two of them realize their feelings for each other before it was to late.

Korsak had been the first in the group to come up with an idea. He had decided to use the girls' pets to try to give the the opportunity to get together. This of course had been easier said then done, being Jo and Bass had no concept of anything Korsak had wanted from them. Even though the girls' pets did want their owners happy, and they knew that Jane and Maura were meant to be together

So the guys went back to the drawing board to try to come up with plan B. This time it was Frost who had came up with a plan, he thought that the girls' just needed to see the other's interest in the other. Thinking this would be the push the girls' needed.

However this too had its own problems, being both Jane and Maura seemed to be just as stubborn as the other. They just would not let let up their little act for even a minute.

At this point the guys were getting a bit more than pissed, then Frankie got an idea that would either make him the world's best brother or killed. He decided his sister's happiness was more important, and his parents would never let Jane kill the baby of the family. Right!

So the next day Frankie went up to Maura who was sitting at his sister's desk waiting for Jane. When Frankie saw his sister and was sure she was in listening distance, he decided it was time to put his plan to action. So he then asked Maura if she would go out with him.

This had made Jane more than pissed, but then when Maura told Frankie that she would love to go out with him. Jane had went from pissed to heartbroken in a heartbeat. Even the way she had said yes, had hurt her. She just was not about to let anyone know how much.

Frankie had seen the look on his sister's face and had not be expected, yet it would have been a hell of a lot worse if he was really aiming to be with Maura. So he pushed himself though it, knowing this was just about the only thing that might get Jane to pull her head out of her ass and see what is right there in front of her.

When it came time to go out with Maura he made sure he pushed it in Jane's face. He kept asking her if what he had planned for Maura was alright, or if Jane thought that Maura would like it.

He also knew he was probably putting Jane through a lot of pain. He prayed when Jane and Maura got together Jane would see what he did for them, and not hurt him for purposely putting her through. Frankie just was doing what he thought was best for his sister.


	2. The date

How could he have done this to her? She was his sister, and yet here Jane was sitting at home sulking. While her baby brother was out on a date with the girl of her she was a mess, but Maura had always seemed to make Jane do crazy things. She was really going to kill Frankie for this.

Maura had went out with Frankie the night before, because she had got the idea that he had been up to something and knew that it could not hurt to find out what he was up to. Truth be told she had also said yes to try to make Jane Jealous. She knew that Frankie and the other guys had been trying to push her and Jane together.

During the evening of her and Frankie's "date" she had got him to spill what he and the others were up to. After hearing all the details she had felt a bit stupid. It had seemed that everyone was able to see what she had been feeling, but she had no idea that she had been that obvious.

She told Frankie that she had thought what Korsak had tried had been adorable, but would not have worked because she needs to know that her and Jane's friendship would not be harmed. She needed to know and still needs to know that Jane feels the same as her before she would or could say anything to her.

Frankie told her that he knew his sister, and Jane's stubborn ass was not going to admit anything unless she was forced. So he asked Maura if she would be up for going along with him in this little act to get Jane to finally admit her feelings for Maura.

Maura had never been good at lying, however she had learned to use half truths instead. Still this did not sound like a good idea. If anything when Jane finds out it could lead to a lot of pain for Frankie and even the other's when Jane learns of their involvement. This being said what would Jane do to her? It could not be that bad, right!

At work the next morning Jane had walked up to her desk and saw Korsak, Frost, and her brother all standing around talking. She was still pissed at her brother for going out with Maura. Hell she was pissed at all three of them. She did not know why, she just know they were up to something and that made her nervous. Jane was about to tell them of, when Maura walked in.


	3. Maura's thoughts

Maura had told Frankie that she had needed to take some time to think it over, but that she would give Frankie her answer the next day. Yes, she did want to be in a relationship with Jane. Yet Maura knew that this was probably not the best way for her and Jane to start a relationship. However Maura did not really see any other options. Especially considering, Jane and her attitude.

This being said Frankie's plan was just about the only thing that would get Jane to admit to Maura that she had feelings for her. Plus that those feelings were stronger and in a different kind of way than a friend should be feeling for "just friends." She knew how much she wanted this to work, and how much Jane meant to her

Yet Maura still was having problems wondering if she would really be able to go along with this little act that Frankie had been planning. One of her biggest problems was that she had never really had the ability to lie. Yes, she had now learned how to tell half-truths. Lying however was a whole different story. Even though she did tell Jane during one of their "sleepovers" that Jane had not been her type. When honestly it had been the furthest thing from the truth.

So maybe she would be able to do this, considering that this could possibly be able to hopefully help bring her and Jane together. She might be able to do just about anything, if there had been any real possibility that it could be her and Jane together.

While Maura was still scared about what she would have to do and if she would screw it up or not. Yet she knew that she had to do this because if she did not she would always wonder about it. She just hoped that she would not completely mess this up. This being said she really should start to prepare for what she would have to be doing.

The following morning Maura had called Frankie, and had told him that she would go along with his plan. With that Frankie had told her what the plan was for today, and what she would have to do. She had to admit Frankie had seemed to really have put a lot of thought into this. He had told her that he would meet her at work, and that they would go from there. But that she had to make it look real so that it would get Jane to think that they were a couple and not just acting.


	4. The truth

**I am so sorry that I messed up on the organization of the chapters I had meant for you to have read this before **_**Jane's Thoughts**_**, but things got mixed up. That and a few other things so again I am so sorry.**

When Maura had arrived at work she saw Frankie talking to Frost and Korsak. She also saw that Jane had been watching Frankie, with a look that told Maura that what her and Frankie were doing was hurting her. That made her think that this was indeed wrong. She never had wanted Jane to get hurt and yet now that was exactly what she was doing. So she walked over to the guys and told Frankie that she needed to talk to him in private.

Jane had watched Maura walk up to her brother, yet hearing that, had felt like a slap to the face. But she also knew that she needed to find out what was going on. So she followed them, being careful not to get caught. Jane had followed them to Maura's office the door had been left open a crack. So she careful listened to what they were saying, and what she heard throw her into a mood like no other.

However Jane had no idea it that it would have been anything even close to what was hearing. How could they have really done or been able to do that to her. However Jane had no idea that it would have been anything even close to what she was hearing. How could they have done or been able to do that to her? Even if in the mean time it put her in so much pain.

However hearing that Maura had not even realized that what they were doing could or was hurting her. This had made Jane a little bit less angry, with Maura that is. Especially considering that she would not be able to continue this little show. Yet hearing that Frankie knew this was hurting her and he was still going through with it. Wow she was pissed!

They had both hurt her in so many ways. But right she needed sometime to clear her and calm down. Or she might just kill her brother and there would be nothing anybody could do to be able to stop her.


	5. Jane's idea

Jane had been deep in thought about how she could get revenge on her pain in the ass brother. When out of no where a idea popped into her head. It was a extremely bad idea, be it but an idea. This idea would entail her finding an extremely hot woman and have her start to see Frankie up until the point were Frankie actually started to have feelings for said woman. Then Jane would hurt Frankie by having sex with said woman, and having her brother find out in some way.

Jane knew that doing this was wrong, however in her state of mind she did not care. Yet in her mind what Frankie and Maura had done to her had been just as bad if not worse. However Jane knew that if she did go through with her plan then her chances to be with Maura were being thrown out the window. She knew that she still loved Maura and that she still wanted to be with her and she should not screw up her chances. So should she go through with this messed up plan, or find some other way to torture her brother.


	6. Their Thoughts

**Jane **

Jane had had an extremely tough day at work, and now all she wanted was to relax and not think about her day. However all she could think about was what had happened earlier that day. She had nearly killed her brother Frankie often. It had seemed that when the two of then were in the same room, she could not help but try to attack him. Because of that everyone else at the station tried to make sure they kept the two of them separated.

Jane was pissed or was still pissed at her brother Frankie: all through her life she has had to deal with people not caring about her, and her feelings. She just never thought that her own flesh and blood brother would end up being one of them. That he could just stand around and watch as she went through so much pain, and for what something that may or may not have even happened anyway.

Yes, Jane was happy that she might have a chance with Maura. Just the thought of her and Maura actually being together as a couple after all this time. Man, she had it bad for the gorgeous, brilliant, and sexy honey blond doctor. Jane wanted nothing more than to be able to finally tell Maura how she truly felt towards her. Yet there was still something in the way.

Jane had managed to hide this for so long, how or what would happen if this did get out? How would the rest of her family and friends react? The last thing was thinking before she drifted off to sleep was why did he have to do this? Why did he have to open that _can of worms_? But most importantly was she really ready to come to terms with this, and what was going to happen?

**Maura**

By the time Maura had finally got home, she was exhausted. It had been a strenuous day at work. Yet here she was at home in her own kitchen trying to think of what she was going to say to Jane's mother, who happens to be staying in her guest house. Angela was the mother that she had always wanted, yet did not have. So now she was disgusted with herself for what had happened. How could she tell Angela that two of her children could not ever be in the same room, or else Jane would try to kill Frankie.

Maura had tried to talk with Jane, however it did no good seeing as Jane refused to speak to her. Maura understood that Jane needed space, and knew that what her and Frankie had done had been wrong. She was glad that Jane was not doing to her what she was doing to Frankie.

However Maura still found that she missed Jane the strong, husky, and sexy detective who was her best friend. Doctor Maura Isles for the first time in her life had managed to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her. Her mistake might have just ruined her chance at not only love, but a family as well.

**Angela**

Angela could tell something had happened at work, especially considering that Maura was acting a bit more strange than usual. Maybe even a bit guilty. Angela was a mother of three, so she had learned how to tell the signs.

However it was just a bit of a surprise that it was Maura who had obviously done something wrong. Angela loved Maura like her own. She also knew that if Maura was this guilty it had to have been important to her, and the one and only thing that could hurt her so much, Jane.

Yes, she knew about how the two of them felt for each other. That was the reason she had set Jane up on so many of these dates. Trying to get her daughter to finally admit it. Angela knew that Jane and Maura were meant for each other. It did not bother her that her daughter's other half was a women.

All she ever wanted was for all of her children to find that someone who they love, and makes them happy. Maura was that person for Jane, she made Jane happy. Hell if anything Maura had made her daughter happier than she had ever known. Yes, the couple had their ups and downs. Yet Angela knew that Maura was the only person for Jane.

So now Angela just had to find some way of getting Maura to tell her what had happened. Because Angela could see that whatever it is was tearing Maura apart. Angela did not know if she would be able to take Maura being so upset. It was as if she was seeing Maura all but heart-broken. Which was difficult for Angela as a mother to see. So she did what she had to do, which was talk with the younger woman.


	7. Mother Knows Best

Maura did not want to have to speak with Angela. Yet here she was sitting on her couch next to the older woman. All she could think of was that this was her fault, and that she should have known better. Now what Maura wanted would most probably never happen, no matter how much she wanted. This was the thing that had made Maura fall apart. She could not keep her tears in any longer, and they poured out of her hazel eyes.

Angela tried to comfort Maura, by rubbing the younger woman's back like she would have done for her own daughter. However the tear did not stop until Maura had cried herself to sleep.

As Angela held Maura she knew that whatever had caused this had to be stopped. So she slowly got up trying to not disturb the sleeping girl. She grabbed her keys, and left to go over to her daughter's. So she could bring her here and have her see how whatever it was that this was doing to Maura. All she knew was that Jane had better have a damn good explanation.

Angela drove to Jane's, she wanted to get back before Maura woke up, and realized that she had left. Now she was outside Jane's knocking loudly, and hoping that Jane answered the door. After what had happened the morning after the ceremony, Jane had made her give back her key to Jane's place. Angela had made it a point of continually knocking on Jane's door until the point where her daughter got annoyed and finally opened the door.

Jane woke up to a knock at the door. The knocking was a constant, and Jane did not see an ending at any time in the near future. Jane knew that whoever it was at the door would not go away until she answered it. So she got up off the couch, and walked over to the door. Then she looked out the peep-hole only to see her mother standing there knocking.

Shit! This was the last thing that she needed. Yet there she was. So now Jane had to either deal with her mother's knocking, or have to deal with whatever had pissed off her mother. Yes, Jane knew that her mother was pissed thirty something years had given her enough experience to know when her mother was pissed. Hell, most of the time it had somethd that she had done that had pissed of her mother.

Shit! Her mother was probably here because of the way she had been to Frankie. Crap! Jane knew she had to open the door. "Now or never, right!" So she opened the door, and was instantly smacked by her mother. Then her mother started yelling about something that she could not understand. It took a few minutes for her mother to semi calm down, but after that she told her she was pissed at her.

However her mother told her that what she needed to do now was to go over to Maura's. Jane tried to get out of it. Seeing Maura was something she did not want to do. Yet her mother was forcing her too. So the two Rizzoli woman drove to Maura's home. Jane had no clue about what to expect, but when she walked in and saw Maura, her heart-felt like it had been crushed all over again. She had messed up big time.

All of this time she had hated her brother, and pushing Maura away. She had never even once considered that this could be causing Maura pain. Maura's guilt alone must just be killing her, but here Jane was now seeing this for the frist time. Jane did not know what to do, seeing Maura like this made Jane see that what she does affects the people close to her. Jane knew that her and Maura needed to talk about this, and about what they would do after that. Hopefully in the form of a relationship.

Jane still had her fears, but seeing Maura in this state had made her realise that there were more important things then her anger towards her brother, or the fears of how people would see her. Jane just hoped that she did not come to this conclusion to late, because she could not see a life without Maura.

By this time Angela had already left to go have a little chat with her youngest child, Frankie. Angela loved all of her children, but sometimes they had a way of getting on her last nerve. Angela knew that this was going to end up working out between the two girls. However Korsak had called her up early that day to tell her to watch out for Frankie, because he was scared Jane might try to kill him. So being the loving mother that she was she decided to go over to Frankie's and make sure he was safe. All the while giving the girls some alone time.


	8. 3 months

Maura and Jane ended up talking for a while. Talking about what they wanted. After figuring out that they both wanted to give this a shot.

_*Skip forward about 3 months*_

Jane was at Maura's the two of them cuddling on the couch watching a movie and eating pizza. The past 3 mouths have been amazing. Yes, at first she may have play some jokes on Frankie and the guys at work. Things with her mother were awkward at the moment. Seeing as Angela had walked in on Jane and Maura on the couch.

Maura made Jane so happy. Jane loved being able hold and kiss Maura, and Maura felt the same about Jane. Yet, Jane want her and Maura's first time to be special so Jane was waiting for the perfect time. Maura kept telling Jane that it would be special because it was with Jane and that they loved each other.

On their 3 mouth anniversary Maura had made dinner and was wearing a sexy little black dress that she knew Jane would love. Oh and Jane did love Maura in her dress. They had dinner and were in the middle of a movie or better yet they were making out with a movie playing in the background. They then decided to move things to the bedroom.


End file.
